


Criminal Joy

by SenpaiOverlord



Category: GTA V, Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Grand Theft Auto V - Freeform, gta v - Freeform, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiOverlord/pseuds/SenpaiOverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a beautiful day in the city of Los Santos, birds in the air, clear blue sky, drunken people littered on the streets with the echo of police sirens as per usual, nothing out of the ordinary. Until the protagonist of the story, Arabella De Luciano, our heroin was thrown back into the life she swore she never would have gotten back into. Which was hard considering her family's reputation and legacy to continue on forever, her mother part of the mafia as too her dad. She wanted to live a much more quiet life, as quiet as can be to the daughter of mafia leaders .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminal Joy

**Author's Note:**

> First things first (I'm the realest-Trevor) I have no idea what I'm even doing. I've been in the fandom for a while and I thought, 'ehhh I could just do it and see how it goes from here, what could possibly go wrong?' but as I said, no clue. This story (if I do decide to continue it) will just be more fluff suff at first and then BAMM! Hardcore-more intense than fifty shades of gray-smut in like the second chapter, jokes. I kid, like a lot, but I'm not a kid, 'nough about me. Go on with the story.
> 
> P.S. If you find errors in grammar and in spelling, do tell. English isn't my first language but... trying to make it work out. Unlike me and the gym or math.  
> P.P.S I had no idea how, but I accidentally posted this (It did get like 39 hits- thanks to all who did take the time) I dont want to delete this and it's late, I'll update almost daily because school break.

                                                                                               I **  
**

     It was beautiful, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the sky was clear of clouds, the litter of drunken people were less, the echo of sirens were distant. It was the most relaxing that Arabella had been in a while, out by the pool side with a glass of wine in her right hand, it was difficult to be this peaceful in the time that she's been here.

     The sun was shining off her sunglasses and bathing suit before she got a text from her dear friend, Lester Crest.

_Open your front door, I'm outside._

_-L_

Sighing, Arabella got up from her beach chair and opened the front door, ushering her friend, Lester in. "About time you opened up, I almost got a sun burn." He said with a glare, throwing his hands in the air. "Well, sorry! It's not like 


End file.
